SOS
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: A NCIS Agent who has perfect health has a heart attack, House and his team investigate why, Ncis team turns up to investigate what happened, was it foul play? The teams are forced to work alongside each other. General/Romance/Friendship/Mystery. Rated T..
1. Prologe

Prologue-

The summer sun was shining brightly in New Jersey, there wasn't a cloud in sight as NCIS Special Agent James Taylor wandered cautiously down the streets in Princeton-Plainsboro, he was on the hunt for a man who had killed a marine in cold blood, after weeks of searching the killer had been tracked down to an apartment in Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey.

All of a sudden, James clutched his chest in agony and fell to the ground, the last thing he heard was a young woman calling for an ambulance before the darkness engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

It was a quiet day in the Diagnostics department at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, not a single interesting case had been brought to their attention, the diagnostics team were sat bored in the Diagnostic conference room waiting patiently for a case.

13 was sat reading some trashy magazine that she had found lying around, Foreman was reading today's newspaper and Taub was chilling out, like usual House was nowhere to be seen.

The eerie silence was broken by the door opening and the sound of high heels clattering, the team looked up to see Dr Lisa Cuddy holding a file in her hands.

"Got a case for you." Lisa said and looked around before asking, "Where's House?"

The three of them shrugged at her question.

"31 year old Male, NCIS special agent from DC, perfectly healthy, had a heart attack yesterday morning," She began before continuing, "Urgent case, need a quick result on this."

"NCIS?" Taub questioned.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Lisa replied, "Federal Agency."

Just then Dr House wandered in, he glanced at Cuddy, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Urgent Case." Was all she said before walking to the door, she turned to look at the team, "NCIS are sending up some personal to oversee the case, he was on the hunt for a cold blooded killer, Be nice to them."

Lisa walked out of the door and down the corridor towards the elevators.

"Okay, 31 year old male, Healthy has a heart attack, causes?" House said.

-*-

Meanwhile in the lobby of the hospital, the NCIS major response team, Director Shepard, Dr Mallard and Forensic Specialist Abby Scutio had just arrived from the NCIS offices after hearing the news that a healthy NCIS agent had suffered from a heart attack.

Jenny looked around the lobby, she had no idea where her agent was being treated, she wandered over to a young blonde doctor, "Excuse me, I am looking for James Taylor, he was brought in yesterday, can you tell me where to find him?" Jenny asked.

The woman looked up from the file she was reading, "Are you family?" She asked.

Jenny smiled, "No, I'm his boss." She replied, "and I need to find him."

The woman looked back at her, "Name of patient again please?"

"James Taylor, Date of birth 15th April 1978." Jenny replied.

The doctor wandered over to the desk, she logged onto the computer and typed in the details, "Room 1405, on the 2nd floor."

"Thank you," Jenny looked at the nurse's name tag, "Dr Cameron."

The blonde smiled and wandered back to the ER whilst Jenny signalled for her team to follow her.

"2nd floor, Room 1405." Jenny said, "I am off to find who is in charge."

The team of agents nodded and headed up to the room with Abby and Ducky in tow.

Jenny scanned the lobby again until she found the Dean of Medicine's office, she walked over and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice said, Jenny opened the door slowly and stepped into the office.

Jenny turned around after closing the door and nearly fainted in shock, "Lisa?!" she exclaimed.

Lisa Cuddy looked up, "Jenny?!"

**-*-**

**This is my first House MD fic so my apologies if I get things wrong.**

**As you have probably noticed, this is a crossover with NCIS, the idea was in my head for a while so I decided that I should write it before the idea goes.**

**It might have characters from another show popping in as extra's so that is why it is not in the crossover section, but it is mainly a House fic with NCIS blended in.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it as it is probbly not my best work.**

**Read and Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- All will be explained!!**

**Disclaimer- I Own nothing cept my imagination and awesome creativity.**

**-*-**

The women stared at each other in shock, they had lost contact years ago but never forgot each other.

"Oh My God!" Lisa exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Case, NCIS officer." Jenny replied, "Look at you though, Dean of Medicine."

"And you?" Lisa said.

"First female director of an armed federal agency." Jenny responded with a smile on her face.

"Wow!" Lisa gasped in shock, "Congratulations!"

Lisa stood up and ran over to Jenny who instantly hugged her, "Missed you." Jenny said as she hugged her friend.

"Missed you as well." Lisa replied, "I haven't seen you since Collage before I went to medical school."

"God that was years ago, been so busy since then, I should've called or something." Jenny replied and pulled away.

"I apologize for not keeping in contact, so busy that I forgot." Lisa replied with tears in her eyes.

"I know." Jenny replied, her emerald green eyes shimmering with fresh tears, "I'm sorry too."

"Is your agent called James Taylor?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, that is him."

"My best doctors are working his case, I just hope my lot and your lot can play nice."

Jenny burst out laughing, "Won't happen, my team can rarely play nice, even with each other."

Lisa started laughing also, "Same here."

"Shall we go oversee?" Jenny asked, "And keep the peace."

Lisa nodded and walked towards the door, she opened it and walked out with Jenny by her side, they headed towards the elevators and went up to the 2nd floor where the patient was surrounded by Doctors and NCIS personal.

As soon as they stepped off the elevator they could hear arguing, both women shook their heads and entered the patients room.

"He is my patient!" A male voice said.

"He's a NCIS agent!" Another Male voice replied.

"I am trying to figure out what is wrong with him."

"I am conducting an investigation into what happened as I have a gut feeling this wasn't an accident."

Jenny and Lisa looked at each other, "SILENCE!" They both shouted in unison.

Everyone in the room and nearby turned to look at them.

"What is the problem?" Lisa asked, she walked past the agents towards House.

"This idiot is stopping me from finding out what the hell is wrong with him." House replied.

Jenny walked over to where Lisa was and glared at Jethro, "Is this true?"

"I am trying to conduct an investigation and this prat won't let me ask one of OUR agents a few routine questions." Jethro said and glared in House's direction.

Jenny shook her head, "Have you gathered all Forensic Evidence?" She asked.

Abby looked up, "Yes, got it all."

"Let the Doctors do their jobs whilst you get the evidence processed and get some information on the case Agent Taylor is working on." Jenny responded, "Once the Doctors are finished with their tests then you can ask some questions."

Jethro nodded and looked back at Jenny.

"Is there anywhere that my team can work?" Jenny asked Lisa.

"Sure, they can work in the Diagnostics conference room whilst my lot are performing tests."

"Problem solved then." Jenny said with a smile.

Jethro signalled for his team to follow him, just as Lisa told them where to go.

Lisa looked at Jenny and sighed, both women knew that this case was going to be hell.

-*-

**AN- Well, looks like no-one is going to play nice.**

**This chapter was more of an insight to what is happening and the character interactions.**

**Read and Review, you know you want to.**

**Beth..x…!**


	4. Chapter 3

AN: So sorry for not updating, my life is seriously hectic at the moment. Plus I have a short attention span, so when I start a fic I may never finish it but since I am trying to update as many fics as I can, I decided that since I had quite abit written for this that I would update it.

**-HuddyJibbs-**

Lisa Cuddy walked into the Diagnostics Conference room calmly, as predicted there was arguing coming from Gibbs and House's direction, frankly she wasn't surprised, they had been fighting since that morning but it was slowly driving her insane just listening to them.

"Can you both SHUT UP!" She shouted and gently began massaging her forehead, "You are giving me a headache."

Tony DiNozzo chuckled under his breath, Jenny and Lisa were acting the same, It was as if they are the same person, they even dressed alike.

Just then Abby and 13 walked in laughing, everyone looked up at them.

"Ran a full tox panel, if he was drugged, whatever it was is long gone." Abby spoke.

"Thanks Abs." Jenny muttered from the furthest corner in the room, she was catching up on the paperwork and attempting to keep both teams in line.

"Back to square one then." Tony piped up, he heard Kate mumble something to Ziva.

Lisa gazed over at Jenny who was signing off on case reports, Jenny looked up from the reports and smiled at Lisa, "I hate paperwork." She mouthed to Cuddy before returning her attention back to the paperwork on her lap.

Ducky glanced at the tox report, "Was any blood taken when he was admitted to the Emergency Room?" He asked.

13 picked up a file and flicked over to the ER report, "Yes, 2 vials were taken."

"Test it for narcotics, more likely to find something as it won't have metabolised yet."

13 and Abby nodded, Kate stood up causing everyone to look at her.

"I'm going stir crazy in here, I'll help Abby and 13." Kate said and followed both women out of the room.

Jenny looked at the whiteboard, "If it is caused by narcotics then he might have been poisoned which makes this an attempted murder." She said before turning to McGee, "Case file?"

"Petty officer Lauren Green, found dead at her home, she had been violently beaten to death. The primary suspect was Jason Bell, the Vic's ex boyfriend, he was tracked down to New Jersey." McGee responded.

Jenny looked at Jethro, "You questioned him yet?" She questioned, her eyes locked onto his, they held each other's gaze until Ziva coughed loudly.

"Began questioning him before he had another heart attack." Jethro replied as he looked away from Jenny's emerald eyes.

Lisa couldn't help but smirk at the way Jenny and Jethro were looking at each other, they were in love but couldn't admit it to each other.

Tony looked at his watch, it was lunchtime and he was starving, "Where's the cafeteria?" He piped up.

House looked at him, "1st floor, Lunchtime already?"

Lisa Cuddy shook her head, "Go eat, patient is stable."

Nearly everyone raced out of the room, leaving Jenny, Lisa, Jethro and Ducky behind, Ducky and Jethro wandered out of the room talking.

Jenny placed the files onto the table and stood up, "I have never seen them move so quickly." Jenny joked.

"Ditto." Came Lisa's reply.

The women walked out of the office and towards the cafeteria laughing and joking.

Jenny and Lisa eventually caught up with both of the teams.

The teams were sat down in the cafeteria, most of them were swapping stories about work, others were eating and the two senior teams member's were still arguing. The two women noticed many of the hospital staff staring at the two males arguing, Lisa knew that the hospital staff were entertained by anyone arguing with Dr House as it was always very amusing to watch.

"I got shot." House said.

"So, I get shot on a regular basis." Gibbs responded.

"I got held hostage." House fired back.

"My team got exposed to Yersinia Pestis." Gibbs spat, "Only DiNozzo was stupid enough to get infected."

"Someone tried to kill me."

"A terrorist tried to kill me and the women I work with."

Lisa and Jenny rolled their eyes at the duo, since they had met that morning it was rare NOT to hear them arguing and it was slowly driving their bosses insane.

Jenny was the first to walk over to the bickering adults, she sat beside her ex-lover and grabbed his coffee, she took a sip even though Jethro was glaring at her.

Lisa sat beside House, instantly House moved his coffee cup out of her reach making Jenny giggle at the scene before her.

House held up his hand and signalled Wilson to come over.

"Jimmy, meet NCIS." House said.

"NCIS? How did you piss them off?" Wilson joked.

"I can think of a few ways." Gibbs muttered which caused Jenny to slap him across the back of the head.

"Hey!" Gibbs said and looked at Jenny, "What was that for?"

"For not playing nice."

Suddenly Abby, Kate and 13 raced into the cafeteria, they rushed over to the teams.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"The 2 vials from the ER have gone missing." Abby said breathlessly.

**--**

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**So what has happened to the blood?**

**Will Huddy/Jibbs get together?**

**Will House and Gibbs ever learn to play nice.**

**Review please. I beg of you.**


End file.
